fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Djinnamon
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Djinnamon! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 22:26, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:55, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Anything that's canon regarding the celestial spirits, with the exception of the Celestial Spirit King, is free use. So yeah you can. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:41, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Wait until you have fifty edits and one complete character, then come back and ask me again. Them's the rules for Slayer Magic, yo. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:29, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 20:41, October 4, 2015 (UTC) S-Class Promotional Trial The Dragon Gunfire promotional trial will be held on October 17th. I left a message on the announcement board, but I'm just making sure all the users of Dragon Gunfire mages know about it. Let me know if you would like to participate. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:28, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Trial Starts The S-Class promotional trial of Dragon Gunfire has begun. The first chapter is just everyone arriving on the island. Everyone will chat a bit, Aether will elaborate more on the rules, and everyone will split into their own chapters. go here. Have fun. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 02:53, October 18, 2015 (UTC) How did you change your chracter template color Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:12, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Greetings, Fellow Caribbean Citizen! Hey man, I've noticed you're from T&T. I'm from Barbados xD My name is Raven. Darth Raven. (talk) 21:18, October 20, 2015 (UTC) I didn't know that your character is partner up with my character Oliver Ore. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 23:13, October 20, 2015 (UTC) My character Oliver Ore. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 00:56, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Do you think you could respond to Dragon Gunfire's Promotional Trial: Start? That way Aether can explain the rules, and the rest of us can begin our fights? Akira is the last one to respond. -Lady Komainu Hey have you and Blue started your rp for the trial yet? If you take too long I'll have to disqualify you both so everyone else can continue on. Chase Grimsted and William Harrison have already passed the first round. Of you're busy though, I can give you an extension, but you currently have until everyone else finishes to start yours. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 22:02, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, just call it "Crystal Demon Slayer Magic (Djinnamon)" or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:06, October 26, 2015 (UTC) I had to redirect your page to "Crystal Demon Slayer Magic (Djinnamon)". Please remember the Slayer rule next time. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 19:25, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Demon Force is a section on the Demon Slayer page, not a separate page, so it's free use. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:28, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Sure. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:05, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey. We were about to hit Miriam with our Union Raid attack. Remember? Bluemage1992bluemage1992 16:35, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Othrys Arc The battle between these two is finally coming. With the Dragon Gunfire Promotional Trial finally over it's time to finally get to the real fights. If your character(s) in Dragon Gunfire can participate, let me know, and I'll add them to the character roster on Othrys Arc: The City on the Mountains. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 23:06, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Honestly I'd stay away from referencing real-life gods. Anyway, what are their other powers, strengths, weaknesses? Where do they come from? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:46, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Again, don't use anything related to real-life gods (aka their names unless they're not exactly the same as they are in legends). Also, can you tell me a bit about Gitontheón? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:15, December 19, 2015 (UTC) You never responded to my previous message, and I need to know if you're taking part in the war so we can finalize the match ups. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 18:19, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Everyone Gets Involved So the fights for the Othrys Arc are finally going underway. Bora will be fighting Herald Protista. Talk to me about how you want our rp to go. I reccomend giving it the naming prefix "Othrys Arc:" Black Dwarf Star (talk) 05:24, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey pal! Bluemage1992bluemage1992 13:19, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Make some names up, I guess. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:26, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Oh wait, I misread your question. Well, to go into detail, we've actually discovered two technically. Each of them seem to have power over an aspect of the world (time for Chronos, life and death for Ankhseram). Their powers seem to be far beyond what normal magicians can do. Other than that, they can curse people. And they can apparently be summoned by humans through rituals like Arlock and Ikusatsunagi, though these probably need specific rituals and sacrifice or have a pact like Dimaria and Chronos. That's about it, really. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:02, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Firstly, now that gods are a thing, and you sent me all that stuff about your magic a while back so I can't remember, you'll need to refresh me on it so I can give a proper judgment since, well, gods are an actual thing now. Secondly, you can't use canon gods. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:35, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Cosmic Magic Being that Cosmic magic is already a lost magic, I find the idea of making a God soul(another lost magic) out of it to be a bit too overpowered for my taste. So I'm going to have to say no, sorry.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 22:43, March 16, 2016 (UTC) You need to put more thought into it. So, you can't take an actual god from a real world history and transplant it into FT. The name's okay, though try not to completely copy their actual myths if you're gonna write them. Anyway, the criteria is you need to explain the god's background and how they were summoned to Earth Land -indeed, the only god we've seen was summoned. Also, gods are incapable of giving humans sentience or anything of the sort, the origins of man will remain unexplained as they are in canon. You need to explain these things to me. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:35, March 16, 2016 (UTC) What's their name and backstory? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:11, July 29, 2016 (UTC)